Just a crush?
by DaughterofAthena1234
Summary: Just a long one-shot of JackXKim Lots of singing. Hope you enjoy.


_**Okay… Well… I don't really know what to tell you guys… I have been busy for over an entire year that I can't update or write. I had to cancel basically all my stories because I lost the hard drives for them. When I found them they were in a place I would never go. So yeah… Anyways.. I have found a huge obsession with the tv series Kickin' it… More elaborately Jack and Kim(Leo and Olivia). So I was reading some stories on them while going through one of my random playlists of music and stumbled upon this song! Hope you like it! 3**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it(If I did Jack and Kim would be together by now), Or David Archuletta(If I did he's be my boyfriend lol)**_

_**Now on with the story!**_

_**Crush**_

_**Jack's P.O.V**_

Why couldn't I just tell _her_ that I liked her.

I had just gotten off the phone with Kim.

I was trying to tell her that I like her more than just a friend.

Things had been so awkward between us since I lost my memory and then got it back. She had said _"Jack! You know that I think of us as more than-" _I tried to chase her but she left and I lost my memory.

Then I got it back and I look at her more differently.

Noticing the little things, the way she always smiles when I'm around. Or, how she loves the color blue. Her silky blond hair. Her beautiful brown eyes that don't go with her blond curly-ish wavy hair.

So many little things I had never noticed before, I am now realizing my feelings for her. I sighed as I got off my bed picking up my phone and walked into the music room of the house.

My parents let me go and buy some instruments and we just put them into what used to be known as the guest room.

I walked into the room and sat at the piano bench and slid open my phone and clicked on Kim's contact and typed in a few simple words… "All I think about is you." Then I deleted the message and opened the piano.

I pulled out the music sheets I had. I was in the middle of working on a song. I wanted to try out my skills at writing songs. I started playing the notes on the piano while singing the words I had already written.

I wrote some more for about an entire 3 hours. Finally I had finished the song. I then began to add in the notes of the other instruments. I had also learned that Jerry, Milton, and Eddie were really good at the instruments.

So sometimes I have them come over and we just play random things.

This time it wouldn't be random. If I can't express my feelings towards Kim by telling her, then I will just have to sing it to her. I closed the piano bench as I finished all of the notes.

I then put the music lyrics and notes in my binder for school closed it and ran out the door trying not to be late. I ran to the bus stop meeting up with Kim like we had discussed on the phone earlier.

"Hey, Jack!" She said as I made my way over to her.

"Hey, Kim." I said as I walked over and sat next to her on the bus bench. "Anything new?" I asked her, even though I had literally talked to her 3 hours ago. "Since 3 hours ago? Nope nothing interesting" She laughed.

I nodded. We sat in awkward silence. I had my hand lying on the bench when I felt a hand awkwardly slide into my hand.

I looked down and saw a small hand resting in mine.

It wasn't relationship type, more like friendly type.

I blushed but pushed the blush down as I looked over at her. I could tell she was blushing and she wouldn't meet my eyes. I was just about to say something to her when Jerry and the others decided to make their great entrance.

Note the sarcasm.

"Hey guys!" They said in unison as Kim jumped a few inches away from me, as did I from her, our hands no longer in each other's. I looked over at the guys giving them a glare, they knew I liked Kim and they were like my wingmen.

Trying to get info out of Kim, but she's as tough as a rock.

Jerry sorta backed off.

"Never mind, we'll just walk to school…" He said as they walked away awkwardly, but Kim called him back. "Why would you do that? The bus is going to be here in, like, 5 minutes." She said.

Jerry and the guys walked over and took seats next to us. That made Kim and I squished close together awkwardly. The guys started talking about different stuff and Kim and I just laughed at their stupid moments.

Finally when the bus got here, we hopped in. I ended up sitting next to Kim, again. Then again, we always sit next to each other on the bus. But this time was different, this time I felt something for her.

Stronger than just friendship.

I looked over at her and saw a small faint smile on her face as she looked out the window. I wonder what she thinks about when she's all alone, does she ever think we could be together? "Ok, Jack I'm not blind. Why are you staring at me?" She said surprising me as she turned her head and looked at me.

I awkwardly stuttered "I-I just, uhm, zoned out! Yeah that's right I zoned out for a moment." I covered very uncoolly.

She smirked and shook her head nudging me with her arm. She then turned serious.

"Did I, uh, make you uncomfortable by holding your hand? It was completely and utterly friendly, nothing more, nothing less." She told me. I could feel my smile sort of disappear. "Oh, uh, no. It was… Nice." I said looking back over at her.

Her smile grew and I let my hand hold her small hand again.

She then looked back out the window.

Seemingly holding back, like the way she does.

"Oh, and Jack?" She said meeting my eyes again with those amazing brown eyes of hers. "Yea?" I answered. "I was wondering… Well, there's this guy I really like. But I don't know how to express my feelings towards him. What do you think I should do?" She asked me.

I felt a growing fluttery feeling in my stomach.

What if she was talking about me?

"You should tell him. Right now." I said directly.

She nodded, "I should, shouldn't I?" She asked. And I nodded. She nodded and then got up sliding past me awkwardly. I was confused. I guess she wasn't talking about me. My hopes sailed into a downward spiral and crashed into the ground.

I watched as she made her way to Brad.

I slumped my shoulders as she sat next to him and began telling him her feelings. I closed my eyes. This sucked. The bus came to a stop and I watched as she and Brad walked past me, holding hands.

She was smiling looking up at him. Jerry, Eddie, and Milton walked over to me.

They saw Kim and Brad and patted me on the shoulder.

"Tough break man." Jerry said as we walked off the bus and to our classes.

"Yea well, it wasn't like I could just tell her no, I forbid you from seeing him." I said glumly as I disbanded with them and walked to my locker, which was next to Kim's. Speaking of which, she was talking to Brad and he gave her a hug and then left.

She turned to me and smiled dreamiliy. "Thank you Jack, so much! Brad told me that he liked me too." She grinned as she went through her locker. "Yea, I noticed." I said annoyedly.

I then slammed my locker shut as I looked at her.

She jumped when I slammed my locker.

"What got into you?" She asked me.

"Me? Oh, nothing really." I muttered as I walked away from her.

I went around the corner but stopped and turned around and looked at her. She was staring at the spot I had been standing in. I was hidden behind the staircase as I watched her turn and look at the way I went.

I crouched down a bit as she walked the way I went. She walked right passed me, not even seeing me. Thank God. I then got up and walked to my math class. I met up with Jerry and Eddie on my way to Math.

"Hey dude." Jerry said.

I stopped and looked at my binder.

Then at Jerry.

Then to Eddie.

"Guys do you think we could skip math and run down to my place?" I asked them. Jerry was all for it but Eddie took more convincing. Finally he agreed and we ran to my house grabbing my guitar and then we came back to the school.

I went to the principal during free period and asked him for my favor. He agree with a bit of persuading and Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and I all got everything set up in the gym.

They had the bleachers pulled out and some speakers and stuff set up.

Then they brought in the drum set and the mic. I turned the mic on and tested. It was good. Eddie went to the drums, Jerry went to the guitar, while Milton went to the piano.

They began practicing.

Then the principal sent out an announcement having all students go straight to the Gym.

Everyone filed in.

But when Kim came in some of the people I asked made her sit in the front row, right where I could see her.

But of course, Brad sat next to her.

I glared, but I just cooled off my nerves. Milton then started with the piano. With Eddie on the drums. I stood at the mic. I was actually a very good singer. Thank God.

_I hung up the phone tonight_

_Something happened for the first time_

_Deep inside_

_It was a rush, what a rush  
'Cause the possibility_

_That you would ever feel the same way_

_About me, just too much, just too much  
Why do I keep running from the truth?_

I then walked with the mic in my hand over to Kim. I pointed at her as I sang then continued to sing.

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized_

_And I just got to know _

I pointed to my head before continued. Kim looked a bit confused.

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_

_All that we can be, where this thing can go?_

I spread my arms out in a questioning gesture to her. Brad looked really ticked of at me. But I ignored him as I continued, keeping my eyes on a confused Kim.

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it real or just another crush?  
Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way you do?_

'_Cause I've tried and tried to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay_

_Going away-ay-ay _

I sang. People began to cheer, Kim looked as baffled as ever. I took her hand and she stood. I spun her and had her stand in the middle of the gym as I sang.

_Has it ever crossed your mind_

_When we're hanging, spending time girl?_

_Are we just friends?_

_Is there more?_

_Is there more?  
See it's a chance we've gotta take_

I put my hand into a fist as I looked at her in a pleading gesture while still singing.

'_Cause I believe that we can make this into_

_Something that will last, last forever, forever!  
Do you ever think when you're all alone_

_All that we could be, where this thing could go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it real or just another crush?  
Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way you do?_

'_Cause I've tried and tried to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay_

I whipped my hands back and forth in a no way gesture.

_Going away-ay-ay  
Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized_

_And I just got to know  
Do you ever think when you're all alone_

_All that we could be, where this thing could go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it real or just another crush?  
Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way you do?_

'_Cause I've tried and tried to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay_

As I sang the last parts of the song, I decided to be bold and I rested my hand on her stomach and then began circling her letting my hand drag across her waist.

_This crush ain't going away-ay-ay  
Going away_

_Going away-ay-ay_

_Going away-ay-ay_

I then stopped, breathing heavily.

She stared at me in awe, confusion, happiness, and sadness. I don't even want to know what's going through her head. She stuttered then grabbed the mic from me.

She walked over to Eddie, Milton, and Jerry. Whispered something to them as I walked over to where she was standing. She put the mic in its stand and then the music began.

Great. More music. Insert annoyed face here.

**_I was reminiscing just the other day,  
While having coffee all alone and Lord, it took me away.  
Back to a first-glance feeling on New York time.  
Back when you fit in my poems like a perfect rhyme.  
Took off faster than a green light, go,  
Hey, you skip the conversation when you already know.  
I left a note on the door with a joke we'd made,  
And that was the first day._**

**_And darling, it was good never looking down._**  
**_And right there where we stood was holy ground._**

**_Spinning like a girl in a brand new dress,_**  
**_We had this big wide city all to ourselves._**  
**_We blocked the noise with the sound of 'I need you',_**  
**_And for the first time I had something to lose,_**  
**_Well I guess we fell apart in the usual way._**  
**_And the story's got dust on every page,_**  
**_Sometimes I wonder how you think about it now._**  
**_And I see your face in every crowd._**

**_Cause darling, it was good never looking down._**  
**_And right there where we stood was holy ground._**

**_Tonight I'm gonna dance for all that we've been through._**  
**_But I don't wanna dance if I'm not dancing with you._**  
**_Tonight I'm gonna dance like you were in this room._**  
**_But I don't wanna dance if I'm not dancing with you._**

**_It was good never looking down._**  
**_And right there where we stood was holy ground._**

**_Tonight I'm gonna dance for all that we've been through._**  
**_But I don't wanna dance if I'm not dancing with you._**  
**_Tonight I'm gonna dance like you were in this room._**  
**_But I don't wanna dance if I'm not dancing with you._**

She finished.

And can I just say.

Wow.

She walked over to me and smiled. She then kissed me. Full on the lips. People Wolf whistled and someone yelled get a room. She smiled against my lips. I grinned and rested my head against her.

"I'm so glad you feel this way." I told her. She laughed and we left the gym. Very content with the events that have just occured.

**Well. Thanks for reading! If you did :/ Anyways! Thanks! KICK FOREVER! Forget those JerryXKim crap! KICK FOREVER**


End file.
